


a caged bird never sings

by jun8th



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Unrequited Love, ferdie is in blue lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun8th/pseuds/jun8th
Summary: Hubert is but a bird trapped in a cage, his destiny already handed to him ever since he was born into House Vestra.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 24





	a caged bird never sings

Hubert is but a bird trapped in a cage, his destiny already handed to him ever since he was born into House Vestra. Since he was born, it is made known that he should serve the lady in House Hresvelg. He didn’t even know who she was, he only knew that it was his job, his purpose to be born. He would love to ask why, but the last time he did, he was responded with a thorough beating from his father. So he decided to keep quiet and carry out his orders like he is supposed to. There is no room for question, only that he has to serve Lady Hresvelg.

When he met his master for the first time, he realized how troubled she looked. She smiles, but it never quite reaches her eyes. Perhaps his loyalty was originally born from the pity he harbored for his master, who is only three years younger than him, yet she already experienced a much more gruesome fate than him. Nevertheless, he serves her as best he could.

The day Hubert found out about his father’s betrayal towards House Hresvelg, he is filled with rage and hatred. The same man who beat him and scolded him for making so much as a simple mistake turned out to be a traitor. That day, he swore to himself that he wouldn’t want to end up like that wretched man, and that he would stay by Lady Edelgard’s side no matter what, no matter how many opponents they amass.

Towards the outside world, Hubert may seem like a crazed servant, obsessive even. But what else can he do other than throwing himself into work? He despised his father and swore not to be like him, so that was all he could do. He was trapped in this destiny as Hubert von Vestra. And that was when Ferdinand came into his life. Ferdinand came in and criticised the way he lived his life, the way he only lived and breathed for Edelgard. He found it iffy that Hubert would throw away his life, his own personality all in the name of the Imperial Princess.

To Hubert, Ferdinand von Aegir was just another noble so drunk on his own title, a noble who was obsessed on superficial things like taking over his master. He found him as a nuisance at first, but he would be lying if he said Ferdinand’s words are worthless. There is some truth in his words. How long is he going to blindly follow Edelgard’s orders? Were his actions based on his loyalty towards her, or were it merely to feed into his ego?

Despite calling him names, he did take Ferdinand’s advice to heart. He actually thought on it. It is true that as a good advisor, he must be able to provide his master with good feedback. And perhaps he stops feeling like Ferdinand’s company is a nuisance – far from it, actually. He enjoys this pompous noble’s company. It sounds odd even to himself. To think that he could find joy in spending time with the same exact man who keeps challenging his master despite having no chance at winning. He finds that stubborn trait of him quite endearing, actually.

Yes, maybe Hubert does have a “crush” on Ferdinand. He would never admit it though. He would never admit that he memorizes all his favorite tea blends, or that he would sneak a portrait (or two, or more) of him when he goes to tend to the horses. He finds him quite charming, the polar opposite of him, always ever so dazzling.

That is why he couldn’t believe that even Ferdinand von Aegir would betray the Black Eagles House by joining the Blue Lions. Just when Hubert thinks he is able to give his heart to another person, he just left him there, wretched inside this cage that he would never even hope to get the chance to escape.

Ferdinand is different, though. He is a bird with its wings stretched so far it could soar the sky whenever he so pleases. He could sing all the songs in the world, not giving a care on who would listen or even enjoy his voice. That’s the world he lives in. Not Hubert. Hubert is trapped in this tiny bird cage with Edelgard looming over him. This is not to say that he hates her. No, far from it, he holds her in a high regard and has nothing but respect for her. But sometimes, he wishes for that freedom as well. For that freedom to escape this life that was catered to another person, instead of living for himself.

That is why, to see Ferdinand again, after all these years serving Edelgard to the best of his abilities, it really was quite sentimental. Maybe a part of him knew that he was going to die at this moment, and he was glad it is going to be in Ferdinand’s hands. He looked at the face of his Grim Reaper, a pair of scornful eyes he did not recognize. He smirks to himself, readying himself for battle, even though he knows its result is inevitable. 

When his lance pierces through his skin, he strangely feels no pain at all. For the first time in his life, he felt free. He finally had a taste of freedom right at the end of his life. His weak wings stretched out, the door of his cage ajar, but he has lost the chance to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!!! i have planned this for a while but i finally have the time to finish it yeayea!  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
